


Too Much

by writingforanothertime



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anxious Racetrack Higgins, Gay Newsies, Gay Racetrack Higgins, Help, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, albert also got hurt, albert is sick, race has too much energy, race just wants to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforanothertime/pseuds/writingforanothertime
Summary: race is just so energetic and albert is tired and sick and can’t really deal with it but it’s ok
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 8





	Too Much

Albert sank onto the couch with a groan. He knew he was running a fever and he had tripped and bruised his shin. He tried to relax, turned the tv on to find a movie. The door was flung open and Racetrack bolted in, flinging himself on top of Albert. 

“Racer,” Albert chided pushing him away. 

“What?” Race’s eyes grew wide, Albert rarely told him to get off of him. 

“I don’t feel very good I don’t want you jumping on me.” 

Race moved to sit at the other end of the couch. 

“Oh Race, come on, I’m not mad at you I just don’t want you on me right now.” 

“Ok.” Race moved closer again. 

Then he jumped up and zipped off again. Albert shook his head, that boy had too much energy. Race came back carrying a blanket and extra pillows. He dumped them onto Albert before disappearing again. 

Albert heard him rummaging around in the kitchen and sighed. He loved Race, of course he did, he was just so much sometimes. Soon enough his boyfriend was in front of him again, handing him a mug. 

“Have some tea!” He chirped. 

Al smiled, “thank you baby.” Then, “hey Racer?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Can you get me some ice, I fell on the way home.” 

“Are you ok?” Race worried, he moved closer again. 

“Race,” Albert said gently putting his hand on Race’s chest to push him away carefully, “I’m alright, I just... want a bit of space right now. I’m tired.” 

Race’s face fell, “right. Ice.” He came back with an ice pack, handing it to the red head. Race sat down on the floor just off to the side so he wasn’t directly in front of Albert. He turned to look at him. 

“Can I get you anything else Albie?” 

“Racer, this is perfect, thank you for helping.” 

“Ok.” Race settled back down. 

“Hey c’mere for a second,” Albert said. Race shifted closer and Albert put his hand on the back of Racetrack’s neck to kiss him. He pulled away with a smile, “thank you Race, really.”


End file.
